Invisible
by sakuarui
Summary: Bn es mi primer fic espero les guste denle una oportunidad es de Hikaru y Haruhi espero sea de su agrado


_**HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y Q ME DEJEN ALGUNOS REVIEW SUGERENCIAS QUEJAS LO QUE SEA JEJEJE **_

_Y antes de que se me olvide ouran host club no me pertenece ni sus personajes si hubiera sido así a Haruhi la dejaría con Hikaru XD espero lo disfruten se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción llamada Invisible de Julie e os fantasmas se las recomiendo bien pues a la historia_

_Invisible_

_Otro día comenzaba Haruhi como siempre se dirigía a la escuela Ouran el trayecto de la mañana era muy agradable para ella pero esa mañana tenía algo distinto o al menos así lo sentía ella, miro la calle estaba tan solitaria como todas las mañanas, y así era desde que se había dado cuenta de el sentimiento q tenia hacia Hikaru al principio creía que era solo amistad pero se descubrió a si misma viéndolo a mitad de clases o cuando estaban en el Host club era algo extraño para ella, en algún momento llego a pensar que sentía amor por Tamaky-sempai pero en realidad solo le tenía mucho afecto._

_Llego a la escuela y tomo su lugar de repente al salón entraron los gemelos y ella al escucharlos entrar se levanto y se dirigió a saludarlos pero de repente vio como una chica del grupo llego antes que ella –Hikaru-kun ¡Buenos días!- le saludo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –Buenas Izami-chan- le saludo con una sonrisa que el solo podía dar Haruhi al verlo así sintió como se le oprimía el corazón fingió no sentirlo y saludo –Buenas Hika…-no pudo terminar de saludarlo dado que la tal Izami se lo llevo y se le colgó del brazo ella quería llorar pero no se lo permitió en su lugar saludo a Kaoru –Hola Kaoru-dijo tratando de fingir un tono de felicidad el cual no funciono dado que Kaoru noto como una lagrima se asomaba en los ojos de ella –Hola Haruhi ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto sabiendo que le mentiría o le diría cualquier cosa –No muy bn Kaoru, oye ¿quien es esa chica q se llevo a Hikaru?- a Kaoru le sorprendió esa pregunta dado que Haruhi no solía ser alguien que tratara de averiguar su vida –Izami es la hija de un empresario muy importante que piensa unirse a la empresa, pero últimamente anda muy unida a Hikaru y ni a mí me hace caso se la pasan todo el día juntos…-Kaoru no dijo más al ver el rostro triste de Haruhi que demostraba tristeza Hikaru regreso al poco rato los saludo y entro a el salón, las clases empezaron pero al parecer el tiempo no quería a Haruhi porque con cada tic-tac del reloj se desesperaba para que llegara el almuerzo e invitar a los gemelos a q probaran un poco del almuerzo que les preparo pero cuando lo iba a hacer Hikaru se fue sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada o una disculpa Haruhi quería llorar pero bien su lugar fue con Kaoru a la azotea de la escuela la miro fijamente hasta que por fin decidió preguntar algo que le inquietaba_

_-Haruhi… mmm yo quiero saber…. ¿Te gusta Hikaru?- Haruhi casi se ahoga al escuchar aquellas palabras –Eto… yo eto… Kaoru ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Kaoru sonrió al ver que sus suposiciones eran ciertas –Por el simple hecho que desde hace un tiempo lo miras distinto y no solo eso sino que hoy te has deprimido todo el día sin razón- Haruhi se encogió y abrazo sus rodillas mientras miraba a la nada –No…no… no lo niego desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que él me roba el sueño y suspiro que no soy feliz si no me dedica esas sonrisas traviesas y miles de cosas mas pero… pues el día de hoy parece como si no existiera… como q hoy soy invisible para el…-Haruhi no dijo más empezó a llorar y Kaoru la abrazo, pronto las clases terminaron hoy no tendrían actividades del club dado que Tamaky-sempai estaba en Francia visitando a su madre Kyouya-sempai estaba enfermo y no había quien vigilara las actividades._

_Haruhi estaba guardando sus cosas cuando Izumi llego al salón corriendo y muy agitada –Tu eres Haruhi ¿cierto?- sonaba realmente preocupada –Si en que te puedo ayudar- a pesar de que pensaba que esa persona le estaba quitando a el amor de su vida no podía permitirse ser mala con ella además de que no podía delatarse dado que Haruhi todavía llevaba el uniforme masculino del Ouran -Que bueno que te encuentro es q Hikaru-kun está en problemas esta en el jardín principal y está herido no se puede mover y…- Haruhi no escucho mas y salió corriendo en busca de Kaoru no lo encontró se desespero se recargo en un árbol de cerezos que apenas empezaba a florecer trato de tomar aire y de repente alguien la abrazo por detrás –Te encontré Haruhi- era Hikaru Haruhi no entendía nada –Pero…tu…yo…- -Le pedí a Izumi que te inventara el cuento de que estaba mal y que te necesitaba porque quería tenerte solo para mí para decirte algo muy importante…- Haruhi quería llorar pero en su lugar voltio a ver al chico -¿Qué es..?-Hikaru la miro a los ojos –Pues… veras… yo… yo… yo … yo quiero decirte q me gustas mucho y q si quisieras ser mi novia- Hikaru se puso muy rojo pero Haruhi sonrió y puso sus manos en el rostro del chico –Sabes yo pensaba que no te importaba es mas pensé que era invisible para tus ojos pero que me digas esto me llena de tanta felicidad…Hikaru…TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS- ambos se abrazaron se quedaron así un rato después se separaron un poco para verse a el rostro y se besaron fue un beso dulce y tierno desde una ventana Kaoru los veía y sonrió –Entonces el solo planeaba como decírselo y no me dijo nada q idiota- empezó a reír –No te preocupes Kaoru-kun es solo que él también se creía invisible para la persona que el amaba y quería que lo notara más que nadie- ambos sonrieron y se fueron mientras que la nueva pareja no se soltaba pues ahora ya no serian mas invisibles a los ojos de su persona amada._

_Espero les gustara este One-shot_


End file.
